Protection from an unlikely source
by scottiedog
Summary: Sue meets a young man who protects her from an old enemy. Who is he?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas FB eye belongs to Pebblehut Productions, Johnson and Johnson, etc. Transformers belongs to Hasbro._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He had been an artist on Cybertron many years before. He had enjoyed it; putting each color to life made him appreciate it even more. Today though he was grumpy. He, Sunstreaker, had accompanied Maggie to Washington, D.C. to recommend to the US government more protection for the Witwicky family now that Sam had brought home a sparkling of his own. When he dropped Maggie off forty-five minutes prior, she had teasingly told him to find a park and draw not knowing his first love being an easel, paints and paintbrushes. When the war broke out with the Autobots and Decepticons, he had to drop what he was doing and went to war. War had made him hard. He had seen enough death to last a lifetime. The war was the reason he kept everything close to his breastplate. He didn't want anyone getting close.

As Sunstreaker lowered himself on his chassis near the jogging park just on the outside of the Hoover Building, he became melancholy. He watched in his boredom the butterflies flutter around each flower, bees gathering nectar from both the roses and the blossoming of the American fly honeysuckle. If it were not for the extra protection he would be talking with his brother Sideswipe. Humph he thought, politics.

As he kept an optic on when Maggie would be returning, Sunstreaker watched a blonde walk around the oval track; she had on a red sweater with a pair of black dress pants that accentuated her frame. He noticed that she was talking to a furry golden canine that was listening to her every word.

Sunny started scanning her when he noticed that she hadn't heard the person that was coming up behind her with a club in his hand. What concerned him the most was that she was carrying a sparkling and if the guy killed her, her sparkling would be in danger as well. So Sunny quickly brought his holoform on-line and ran to the woman with the canine. Praying the entire time he would make it.

**Chapter Two**

Sue noticed Levi's fur go up and raised her head just before a police mallet came down on her head only to discover that it was hovering overhead instead of on it. She turned to see a man who she estimated was taller than Bobby. He had on blue jeans, a tight fitting muscle t-shirt that matched his electric blue eyes with a patch of thick auburn/brown hair covering his brow. She also noticed the shoes; well boots if she really thought about it.

Sue moved herself and Levi out of the way of the two men as they wrestled for the baton. She watched as the auburn/brown man did a police hold on the man who was just about to clobber her on the head.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked her rescuer who watched as Levi nudged her leg.

Sue looked at the man before her with a questioning look, "Would you repeat that please?"

Sunny was rather annoyed. He didn't like to repeat himself but knew that repeating himself would get him answers quicker so he repeated his question, "Are you alright?"

Sue nodded her head as her heart rate came back to normal, "I thank you for saving my life."

Sunny didn't like compliments. He considered saving someone's life was all part of the job but he nodded his head anyway. As he yanked the low life that tried to hurt the lady with the club he noticed a brown haired man approach from the direction he had come previously. Sunny nudged his head for her to follow his gaze, when she did he saw her face light up as she stepped into his arms for a welcomed bear hug.

**Chapter Three**

Jack was concerned when he saw Sue with two guys, one with his hands behind his back. He knew that she had gone for a walk for her lunch and had taken Levi with her, which he was very ever thankful. What made him concerned enough to go look for her was her not coming back to the office. The One who took care of them both as well as developing the child that Sue carried within let Jack know that something was wrong. Once he wrapped his arms around his love, he silently thanked the One who carried him here to the one He hand picked for him.

"Sue, are you alright?" Jack said with concern lacing in his voice.

Sue looked at Jack with relief and a smile that lit up the whole park, "Yes I'm fine. If it wasn't for my Good Samaritan my head would have been a watermelon."

Jack looked up at the stranger that was manhandling their suspect. "Thank you for rescuing my wife."

Sunny answered Jack with only a shrug, "Just doing my job."

"Now who do we have here?" Jack asked as if was looking at a fire ant.

Their suspect was silent. He couldn't get past the burly guy who now had a hold of him. The boss wasn't going to be happy with these turn of events. He had wanted Sue Thomas dead. Why he didn't know. He only carried out orders.

Sue had also really looked at the guy who was hogtied by her rescuer. She gasped. Sue had seen his face before when researching their 'favorite' terrorist, not.

Jack turned around at her gasp, "Do you know who he is?"

Sue nodded her head. "He is a henchman for you know who, who we haven't caught."

Jack put the puzzle of the pieces she wasn't saying together in a heartbeat. His facial features turned white as a sheet, and then turned to anger. He turned on the suspect by grabbing his arms out of the man who had rescued Sue and headed back to the Hoover Building. As he past his wife said, "See you back at the office."

Sue nodded her head at his statement, then asked a question that wanted to ask at the beginning, "May I have the name of my rescuer?"

"Sunny."

"Sue," pointing at the dog at her feet, " and this is Levi."

Sunny was curious. He wasn't normally curious due to hiding his emotions. "Why didn't you hear the guy that was coming up behind you to crack your head open?"

"I can't hear."

That astounded Sunny. He had never met anyone who could not hear before, "So how…."

A friendly smile graced Sue's face, "I can read your lips."

Sunny nodded his head. He wondered how she was going to read him when he transformed into his bi-pedal form. Sunny shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Then he hit his hand on his head, Maggie. "I need to get going. I have a friend who is visiting some legal people this morning and is probably wondering where I wondered off to."

"You take care Sunny. If or when we meet again," Sue handed him her business card, "give me a call."

"Will do," Sunny thanked her as he headed for his green Lamborghini.

Sue watched Sunny walked back to his car. She prayed for him and his friend, as she and Levi headed back to her 'family' back at the Hoover Building.

**Chapter Four**

Jack entered the Hoover Building with his suspect madder than a hornet. Someone tried to kill his wife and unborn child. That was not acceptable.

Bobby was watching for Jack. His buddy of more than a decade, had ran out of the bullpen like the creature from the blue lagoon was hot on his heels. When Jack did go by he watched as the employees of the Hoover Building parted like the Red Sea. Bobby glanced at his partner who he knew had witnessed the same thing he did.

"To us your vernacular, he looks ticked," the Bostonian agent known as Myles Leland III commented as he heard a door slam down the hall.

Bobby nodded his head. Something had happened at the park but like a good partner and friend he waited to hear it from the horses' mouth of what really happened and that was only going to happen with the tender touch of their secret weapon Special Analyst Sue Thomas. Sister, friend and wife of ticked off agent down the hall.

**Chapter Five**

Sue, arriving minutes before, had watched from down the hall as her husband slammed the door to the interrogation room. She could feel his anger, frustration and most definitely his love for her and their unborn child. She noticed Jack lean his head back against the wall to calm his emotions. Sue let him have his time. He had given her space plenty of time, it was the least she could do for her husband and best friend.

Jack brought his head back to a normal position and saw his wife standing just beyond the bullpen door but close enough for her to read him if he needed to talk, which he appreciated more than anything. He jestered slightly with his right hand that was hanging down at his side for his Sue to come to him while his left hand squeezed his nose with his forefinger and thumb to stem off a headache from his adrenaline rush of bringing in their suspect. He wanted to hold her. To feel her next to his body that was in torment of what could have happened at the park. Jack needed her calming presence. He knew that his soul was calming down from the strength of the One who guided him to his wife. Once those arms came around him he let out a breath that he was holding.

Sue pulled back to look at her husband, best friend and lover. She wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. When he nodded his head, she knew that he had answered her question without even asking. So she gave him a small smile and a peck on the lips. How she loved this man, who would risk everything just to make sure she was safe. Sue was also thankful for the guardian angel that was sent in her time of need. She sighed with contentment.

Jack pulled her head back a little for Sue to read him, "I am so glad that you are safe. I don't what I would have done if…" with his emotions so raw of anguish of what he was about to say, that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"The Lord sent a guardian angel Jack. His timing is everything."

"The Lord gave me a sense of urgency that I needed to get to you and quick. I am glad that this guardian angel was sent because I would be burying two lives not just one." Jack's voice was thick with anguish of the thought.

Sue hugged him again to let him know that she understood and that it was time to get back to the problem at hand, "He is one of Dessa's henchmen."

Jack looked at her with surprise and anger. His was surprised that she remembered and anger at the Prince of Terror. It was time to catch this dude once and for all. "Let's head back to the bullpen and let Bobby and Myles interrogate him," pointing to the closed door, "because I don't think I can. I don't know what I will do and that scares me."

"I know Jack and you'll have great support in Bobby and Myles. If Bobby gets out of hand Myles can always kick his butt out of the room and if Myles gets fed up he can leave the room and the man can stew."

Jack smiled making his brown eyes twinkle, "I love you, you know that."

"Yup, now let's go back to the bullpen before they send Lucy to come find us or better yet the wonder dog."

Jack laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on." In so doing, Jack led his wife back to the bullpen of their 'family' of friends.

**Chapter Six**

Sunny could hear the ping of a communication text coming in; he just hoped it wasn't his commander wondering where he was when he didn't pick up Maggie.

To his relief it was Maggie letting him know that she was ready to go. So he drove with his hologram in place and proceeded to Maggie's destination. Once there he could see her frustration. He hoped that it wasn't because of him and that it was at the politicians in this city.

Maggie opened the door to the Lamborghini and got in with a heavy heart. The jerks of politicians refused protection for the Witwicky family. It will be bad news for the guys all around. Sometimes being a liaison just stunk.

She appreciated Sunny's quiet. It gave her time to formulate her wording to Lt. Colonel Lennox and the 'boys'.

"Well," came Sunny impatient tone.

Maggie let out a sigh that spoke volumes to Sunny.

"They said no."

"Yeah they did," Maggie answered quietly. She was disappointed. She had a feeling that someone in that committee for the autobots was in league with the Decepticons. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was going on behind the scenes that she wasn't aware of and that made her twitch with caution. To calm her roller coaster of emotions she asked Sunny a question of her own, "How was your morning?"

Sunny wasn't expecting this question this soon. His pause gave Maggie enough time to lift her eyebrow in question. So he answered her question with one word, "Interesting."

"Interesting how?"

Sunny growled. He didn't want to get into it until he was with Optimus but he also knew that she wouldn't stop until she got answers. "I stopped a woman from being clubbed in the back of the head."

Maggie's mouth went wide as the rest of her face, "I hope you didn't transform to scare him off."

"No I didn't I used what you see," Sunny grumped.

Maggie was contrite, "Sorry. I am glad you used your hologram. Who was she, the person you rescued?"

"Her card is on the console," Sunny said he way for explaining.

Maggie reached for the card and read: "Special Analyst Sue Thomas FBI, Washington D.C." Her eyebrows rose in question. "Who is she?"

Sunny grumbled, "Honestly don't know. I knew I was late picking you up. I haven't had the chance to look."

Maggie jestered with her right hand at his dashboard that seemed to say 'go ahead'.

So Sunny looked her up and found that she was a lip reader for a surveillance team. She was married to the lead agent. "I need to let Prime know of this Sue Thomas. I found out when she introduced herself that she is deaf. From her file she reads lips for the top rated surveillance team that they have and she is married to the lead agent." He then showed a picture to Maggie.

"She couldn't hear the man that was just about to club her in the head, so I stopped him." Sunny shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal.

"You big softy," Maggie said with a giggle.

"Don't let it get around. I have a reputation to protect you know." Sunny grumped.

"Oh I won't tell but I think your right. Optimus needs to know about this and about our other problem." Maggie was fine until she had mentioned her visit to the White House.

"Then let's head home." In so saying Sunny speed down the highway back to the transport that would take them back to Diego Garcia and home.

**Chapter Seven**

Once Jack and Sue entered the bullpen they both went to their desks. While Sue began writing her report of the afternoon, Jack started giving orders out to his team.

"Tara I need you to find out all you can about Sunny. Get with Sue about the description. Bobby and Myles I need you two to talk to our suspect. Sue said earlier that he is one of Dessa's henchmen. Time to find out what our cold case aka Prince of Terror is doing."

Bobby and Myles got up from their desk and headed to interrogation, however Bobby stopped to look at Jack. When Jack looked up at Bobby's expression, he knew wanted to ask, "Not now Crash, later."

Bobby nodded his head and headed toward the room that would hopefully get him some answers to why his best friend was ticked.

Tara's fingers flew across the keyboard only to find that she was being denied access. Moments before while Bobby, Myles and Jack talked of their suspect; Tara was able to get Sue's description of her rescuer. "Jack I am being denied access. Whoever this person is, he has a classified stamp on his files that only Secretary of Defense has access to."

Jack got Sue's attention, "Your rescuer seems to be military."

Sue's eyes went wide then became thoughtful, "Why was he driving a Lamborghini then. I know that my brothers don't have that kind of money, and they're both Colonels."

Jack knew that Sue was right. It was time to get some answers they had a terrorist to catch and close this case once and far all.

**Chapter Eight**

He watched as the liaison for the Autobots left the room. He had watched her with interest. She was very beautiful but there was something that didn't sit well with him. In this game of cat and mouse, he had to be careful of who he could trust and who he could not, and that woman he didn't trust.

Arif Dessa was a man of calculation, and right now he knew he had to get out of the room and fast. He didn't want to be detected by any of his enemies. He just hoped that the killer-for-hire finished the job on Sue Thomas. He had found out when he left that she was the one that took his wife away and was able to know his plans. He wanted her six feet under. Right now he wasn't a patient man. He wanted his wife back and he wanted revenge on the one person that had to make him move to another country to get the heat of himself and his people.

Once he reached his hotel room, he found a message from his long time friend and confidant. His killer-for-hire, who had gone to DC to do his bidding, had been arrested. By none other than he nemesis: Special Agent Jack Hudson. That made him mad. The very people he wanted dead were still thwarting his plans. It was time to move up the timetable. He needed to find these factions called the Decepticons. It was time to get rid of the vermin of the world.

**Chapter Nine**

Once Maggie and Sunny reached Diego Garcia, they were ready to disembark from the C-130. It had been a long ride. Time to freshen up for Maggie and a breather for Sunny before reporting to Optimus on what they had both learned. The sooner the news could be delivered the sooner it could be solved. Both Maggie and Sunny knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

Optimus watched Maggie and Sunny come into the hanger. Maggie to her quarters while Sunny transformed. When Sunny was finished he let out air from his vents that would constitute a huge sigh. Something was troubling the mech that much was certain. "Sunstreaker what has transpired?"

Sunny looked at his commander with trepidation. He didn't want to tell him about their trip. However, he knew that he needed to know so he settled for a slight compromise but on the other hand, it would give him time to wait for Maggie as well as gather his thoughts together to report his findings, "I would like to wait for Maggie if it is all the same to you. My thoughts are a jumbled mess as well as Maggie's. Things happened that we all need to sit down and talk about?'

Optimus listened to his soldier and friend. He knew he was troubled but he knew he could wait an hour, he had waited this long. "Let Maggie know you two have one hour and we'll have the group assembled. Do you mind having Lennox's team as well?'

Sunny sighed again, "Yes, that would be most helpful. That way Maggie and I will not have to repeat what we have to say."

"Very well. I will have them meet in our hanger in one hour." With that Optimus walked back to his office to have privacy to inform his team of the meeting coming up.

Sunny sensed Maggie come up beside him, "We have one hour. That will give you and I time to collect the things we have learned and also rest for a bit before the meeting. I have also accepted for us to have Lennox's team present."

"Good. That will give me time to do some research on Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson as well as get information on the man I saw at the committee meeting this morning." Maggie was scared and it was time to let Sunny know, "I'm scared Sunny. The guy I saw is very dangerous. My gut was going off. I have a feeling he will be our human version of Megatron and that would be bad."

Sunny had to agree, "Yes that would be bad." He put his hand on his mechanical chin and thought for a minute, "I wonder if we could use their help in bringing down not only your bad guy as well as ours. Might be something to look into."

"I'll do that while we wait for the others." Maggie stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope not right now, you need about a half hour of rest time. You can continue doing your research while I tell them of Sue Thomas and what has transpired with her and then you can tell them of the financial meeting. I don't want Ironhide blowing up anything if we do it the other way around."

Maggie chuckled, "Yeah that would be the best bet. See ya in a half hour Sunny."

Sunny gave her one of his rare smiles, "See ya Mags." He then transformed into his Lamborghini and recharged until it was time to wake up Maggie from their much-needed nap.

**Chapter Ten**

Tara had a time contacting the Department of Defense but once she did, she explained her situation that her team was in and who they were after, then to be put on hold to talk to the SecDef. That surprised her; normally they would just tell her that it was classified so far up the food chain that she would not be able to get the information that she needed. "Yes Mr. Secretary this Tara Williams from the FBI….. I'm calling for your cooperation in finding a guy by the name of Sunny. He saved our Analyst Sue Thomas from being plungened to death…. Sir, Sue Thomas is deaf, she works with our team in reading an enemies lips… We believe sir that the person that tried to kill Ms. Thomas has come back to the States to finish what he started…. Yes sir she is married, to our lead agent, she goes by Thomas at work sir…. We are looking for Arif Dessa. I can send you a file I have on him. He may have changed his appearance sir but his walk is very distinctive….Sir" Tara was confused on where the conversation when it took such a curve in the road.

Secretary Keller sighed when he heard about Ms. Thomas. She had a reputation of getting her man along with the team that she was assigned to. Their closure rate had gone up 89% to 98% when Ms. Thomas joined the team. He liked having the best with his classified project out in Diego Garcia. "Miss Williams I would like to meet your team, especially Mrs. Thomas-Hudson. Please bring your information with you. It seems the email line has eyes and ears. Come to my office tomorrow morning around 1000."

"Will do Mr. Secretary and thank you sir." Tara hung up the phone with surprise and excitement. This was going to be one interesting briefing. She looked up at Jack to let him know when she heard stopping of feet coming towards their office. There was only one person who could do that and it was one ticked off Bobby Manning. She watched as he went straight to Jack's desk. His body language was screaming retribution. When Jack looked up to see Bobby. Tara saw that Jack's facial expression mirrored Bobby's body and knew something bad had happened.

Bobby was furious, "Why didn't you tell me Jack?"

"Because I was feeling the same. I didn't want you going half-cocked before going in there," Jack said to Bobby as he watched Myles come in and sit at his seat, "and it looks like Sue was right. Myles had to boot you out and just as you left Myles got feed up with our suspect and is going let him stew."

"I have to hand it to our fair maiden she hit the nail on the head to use your phrasing Jack." Myles commented from his desk. He didn't know how to handle the guy in interrogation any more than the hot heads in the room.

Jack looked at Myles and then at Bobby. "Sue didn't like him and neither did Sue's rescuer who, when I came upon them, had that," motioning with his hands toward the interrogation room, "suspect of ours in a police hold. It was strong enough for me to put the cuffs on and drag his sorry behind to our lovely accommodations."

Bobby relaxed a little. At least he now knew he wasn't the only who thought the guy was trouble.

Tara waved her arms to get everyone's attention, "We have an appointment with Secretary of Defense tomorrow at 10 am…"

"And I suggest that you all go home and get some rest." Everyone looked up to see D standing in the doorway of the bullpen, "The Secretary of Defense called the Director who called me to let me know that our best team will be in his office tomorrow morning. So I repeat, go home the lot of you. I will be there with you all tomorrow as well. The Director made it clear that since I was on this team and now the supervisor that I needed to attend as well."

Everyone nodded their heads, grabbed their coats and headed out. Two couples though would be cuddled up by the fire, relaxing before the next days' activities which would tire them both out before the days end.

**Chapter Eleven**

As Sue entered the Pentagon with Jack at her side, she found herself reflecting on the time spent with him near the fireplace. It was a romantic evening. Just the two of them sipping sparkling cider and talking about future plans that not only included who they were as a couple but also what their little one would be like. It was a fun filled night. One that she would remember for a lifetime, especially their love making that took her to the moon and back. Sue just hoped that when they arrived that her checks were not red as a tomato.

Tara looked at Sue and watched how her checks started to turn a pretty pink color. She smiled a little herself, remembering back to her own night with a certain Aussie, who with his charm became the perfect gentleman the entire night. Yes, they made out but they both knew that they wanted to wait until marriage before they started to have a family.

As she walked with the rest of her team to the Secretary of Defenses office, Tara hoped the same fate didn't await her as she too felt the same heat radiate all of her body and to her checks. It would be totally embarrassing for her and Sue to face the Secretary with warm checks and love filled eyes. They had a job to do and it was time to get into job mode. Tara swallowed hard as she stepped into the outer portion of Secretary of Defense Keller's office.

**Chapter Twelve**

Keller had read Jack Hudson's file well into the morning. He knew that Hudson was a sniper turned FBI agent. He had a law degree that would stand him in good stead for the mission ahead. They needed a lawyer who could fight and take no bull from anyone. Keller was glad that he made the right choice in selecting this group. They would be his eyes and ears. Especially with Galloway lurking in every hallway, "Inger, have Hudson's team come in."

"Good morning. Welcome to my office and to the Pentagon." Keller looked straight at Hudson who had moved to the side just slightly. This made him raise an eyebrow.

"Secretary Keller I'd like to introduce you to my wife Sue Thomas-Hudson along with our colleagues, Bobby Manning, Myles Leland, Tara Williams whom you spoke on the phone, Lucy Dotson and our supervisor Demetrius Gans." After Jack introduced everyone, he answered Secretary Keller's unasked question, "I moved sir so that my wife can read your lips. As you must know sir, my wife is deaf and excellent lip reading abilities as long as you are in her eye line."

Sue was becoming embarrassed with the compliments that her husband was dishing out. To her she was just doing her job like everyone else. Then her body started to revolt. Why now she thought especially in front of the Secretary of Defense.

Keller watched as Sue Thomas became green around the gills. He immediately motioned with his hand to the bathroom to his right. Keller watched as she ran directly to the bathroom then moments later slam the door.

"I am sorry for barging in Mr. Secretary you had a meeting with me not a half an hour ago. Your guests will have to leave."

Keller looked right at Galloway, "No, they are here at my request. It would be rude to throw them out when we have just met. That would not be courteous of me at all."

Galloway saw red, "Our meeting is now," pointing at the team, "they have to leave."

Keller stood his ground. He had been known to back down to Galloway but not this time. He needed the best at Diego Garcia and Jack Hudson's team was it. "Not this time. They are here for our project because one of our allies saved one of their team members. I think you know his name. Sunny saved Ms. Thomas from being hit in the head and now they are going to know all about him." He, in his own way, Keller was letting Galloway know that he better be on his peas and ques around this bunch.

Galloway looked at the group and laughed, "You have got to be joking."

Keller shook his head.

"They're just a bunch of misfits. They don't know the first thing about being in the line of fire."

Keller smirked as he watched Manning's eyes turn cold as he let out a slight snarl. He had also noticed the cold eyes Hudson, Leland, Williams and Dotson. This was going to be fun. What he didn't count on was one Sue Thomas, who had exited the bathroom just moments before. Her look however was always consider righteous anger when the team was put in danger by not only criminals but politicians as well, "Mr. Galloway we may be a bunch of misfits but we are a family. By the way, buy different cologne; the female population doesn't need to know how wonderful you smell because they can smell you a mile away. I am pregnant sir. I would appreciate it if you would leave you are making me quite ill." _'Literally and figuratively'_ Sue thought.

Galloway turned a shade of purple. How dare this woman talk to him this way? He turned to Keller for help and found that he was motioning his hand to the door.

Keller watched as Galloway left with a slammed the door. "Now that he is gone we can get down to business."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lieutenant Colonel Will Lennox was a fair man. He was also a patient man. He knew with his added rank that there would be more paper work; that's when he lost his patience. Writing in triplicate was not his forte. He would much rather be out fighting than sitting at his desk. Will knew that Optimus was having the same problem. They dreaded their paperwork.

Will put his pen down and reflected on the last few days. Sunny and Maggie had returned with the report of the financial committee declining their proposal for more protection for the Witwicky family. He had also listened to Sunny as he recalled his encounter with an attacker who was trying to not only kill a woman but her unborn child as well. In this Optimus and he agreed. Nobody should be threatening anyone especially when the woman was with child. According to what he had heard from Optimus sparklings in their world was too precious in this he had to agree.

Epps watched his commander and friend. He knew the command was getting to him but knew that they would be lost without him. Just two months ago he had met Sarah and Annabelle. Bobby smiled. The influence from not only Will but Ironhide as well, they had become a duo to be reckoned with.

"Epps, I think I am going to have to delicate this paper work. It is too much." Will face was filled with disgust and frustration.

Bobby nodded his head. "You could always chuck it into the furnace."

Will laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right. I know that its what you would do but we would not be able to get supplies we need without it."

"True."

Just then the comm.-link for all the autobots came through the speakers on Will's desk, "Optimus to Will"

"Yes big guy?" Will answered. He was curious to what he had to say and hopefully it wasn't there favorite person.

"I sense what you call a transport helicopter heading toward our location."

Will shuffled some papers on his desk to make them look organized, "Thanks big guy. Epps and I are heading out now."

"I will meet you in the opening of the hanger. Optimus out."

Will grabbed his jacket that matched his desert fatigues off his chair and followed Epps out to the opening of the hanger.

Every solider and autobot watched as the transport helicopter came to a complete stop after parking sideways to let the passengers out. He noticed four men exit along with three women. He also noticed the blonde was waiting for a crate to be unloaded and that is when she surprised him. A golden retriever who didn't have his land legs like its owner exited the crate with a whine.

As they all approached he could tell one was taller than the rest. They all had battle gear on which impressed the heck out of him, "Welcome to Diego Garcia."

Jack looked to D to make the acknowledgments, "Thank you Colonel Lennox." D pulled out an order from Secretary Keller, "According to the pilot that brought us out here, there is another smaller helicopter headed our direction. From what we have learned from Secretary Keller, you all have a nemesis and he is heading here. We were ordered to make ourselves available to your team."

Will nodded his head. He understood what this African American man was trying to say. They were there as back up and would be taking orders from him and him alone. "Thank you it is much appreciated. I will look this over quickly. Epps why don't you show them our picnic tables just outside of Ratchet's med bay."

Epps looked at Will like he was crazy and received an 'I'll explain later' look. He understood those all to well.

Will glanced at the paper quickly because he could hear the helicopter just minutes away. What he found made his eyebrows go up. He had to hide this piece of parchment and quickly. He decided to call his favorite buddy and confident for more than six years.

"'Hide you close?"

"Yes" came the terse answer.

"Could you get here ASAP? Our favorite liaison is coming in and will be ticked off when he founds out that we have a new liaison added to Maggie's team."

"Yea, I hear it coming in now," Ironhide said with a growl. "On my way. Ironhide out."

Will just hoped that 'Hide got there soon. He tried not to show his anxiousness but it was there. The paper in his hand just informed him that Jack Hudson's team would be an addition to the already growing team members. He just hoped they had their battle masks on because it was going to get ugly and fast.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The surveillance team watched as a black smoke stacked GMC truck rounded the corner of the hanger. Levi on the other hand had put his head down to try and protect his ears. Something was wrong and his doggy body could feel it. Even a reassurance rub from Sue wasn't enough to squelch his fear. The piercing noise was driving him crazy, he just hoped it stopped soon.

Jack glanced at the wonder dog and wondered what was causing him pain. He began looking around the hanger to find the source. The only thing that he found was a semi red flamed truck and a GMC Top Kick parked really close to each other. As he continued to watch it occurred to him maybe that they were communicating with each other. Jack had not heard anything but that didn't mean that their wonder dog didn't. So he tapped D on the knee and motioned his head toward Levi. He then motioned to the two vehicles. Time to do what they do best: surveillance of the situation and then go from there.

Bobby watched the two lead FBI agents motion toward the dog and then Optimus and Ironhide. Being a special ops soldier gave him an insight that normal people wouldn't notice, two autobots conversing. What did surprise him though was that each agent included their secretary and analyst in their tactical surveillance of the situation in front of them. Once his surprise was over he got on the horn to Will and their counterparts. "What ever you are discussing better be stopped forthwith."

That got Will's attention, "What's up Epps?"

"The golden retriever is picking up radio waves that we can't hear and these agents are watching you."

Will's eyes went wide, "I'll be right there."

Galloway was peeved to say the least when he noticed Lennox get up and walk out of their meeting. So he followed. He was going to be in a surprise of his life, when he found that the very group that he was trying to beat to the base was already at there and already at work.

Levi moved his front legs and front paws away from his ears and face. He watched as a determined human followed what looked like the commander of the base head in his direction and his mistress. Something didn't set right with him, so he rested on his hunches ready to pounce if the guy made a move to his mistress and her friends. As the guy walked closer Levi ground his teeth together in a low growl.

Jack, D, Bobby and Myles just smiled. Their wonder dog was at it again.

"What are you four smiling about? Once I figure out how you talked your way on this base I'll have you all arrested for trespassing and that mutt sent to the pound."

Levi could feel the air in the hanger shift from nice cool atmosphere to cold frigid Alaska in a matter of minutes. He started growling even louder at the guy who would threaten not only his lively hood but his mistress as well. What the wonder dog didn't expect was a different smell. One that he was familiar to him.

"Galloway what in Primus are you doing here?" Sunny said with disdain.

"He is trying to boot our guests off the base." Will said with a bit of nonchalance but everyone knew that he was frustrated with Galloway and his tactics.

Sunny raised an eyebrow. He could see Sue out of the corner of his eye. Never taking his eyes off of Galloway but in full view of Sue so that she could see his lips move, "How are you Sue?"

"Fine thank you and you?"

"Oh just peachy. I would love to show you and your team around the base as soon as Galloway takes the next flight out."

Jack had luckily asked for Secretary Keller's secure line and hand input it in his phone. He hoped that the SecDef was able to pick up what was going on via his phone. Jack pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned up the volume when saw Galloway's back turned. "Mr. Secretary are you getting all this."

"Yes I am and Galloway?"

Galloway turned at the sound of his name, "Yes sir."

"You are to step down immediately. I was just in with the president and informed him that having two liaisons would be beneficial and he agreed. So pack your bags, you are no longer needed. I just hope the hanger door doesn't hit you on the way out or maybe it could who knows. Keller out."

Jack watched Sue as they felt the ground shake. She smiled the one smile that took his breath away. As she looked up at the source of the vibrations, Sue glanced at Jack then back at the vehicles in front of her. He followed her gaze and noticed both vehicles shaking and smiled himself. It was going to be a good day after all.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Epps looked at the leaders of the autobots and started to smile as well. It was nice have some levity. He enjoyed it in fact. He just wished that he was the one that could hit Galloway in the rear with the door but knowing their soldiers they had did for him. "It's about time that guy left. He has made trouble for us from the very beginning. Hope we never see him again. Good riddance."

Lennox couldn't make his own comment, "Couldn't agree more. He has been a thorn in my side on more than one occasion." He watched Levi gradually lower himself to the ground and cover his ears and arched an eyebrow. He knew that animals picked up high-pitched squeals more than humans did, then began looking around for the source. Finding it, he motioned for the FBI team to follow him. "Leave Levi here. I have a feeling he will bust an ear if he gets any closer."

So everyone that was on Jack's team, including Jack, followed Lennox to the two vehicles in front of them. Jack then heard Lennox yell at the black truck, "'Hide knock it off. You are making Levi lose his hearing."

Ironhide stopped abruptly with his laughing and looked at the golden fury canine lift his paws off of his head. He then lowered his voice as said, "So"

Will was exasperated with not only the mornings' events but Ironhides' thick headedness, "You lug nut. Levi is Sues' ears or did you forget that when Sunny explained it to us the other day. By the way, may I introduce Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Myles Leland III, Lucy Dotson and their computer expert who will be on Maggie's team, Tara Williams. Guys, these two vehicles are Optimus and Ironhide."

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jack made the decision as team leader to step up to the plate and ask the question that had been on his mind since their meeting Secretary Keller, "They transform into bi-pedals form, correct?'

"Yes, we do Agent Hudson." Optimus replied in a soft voice behind Lennox.

"How is Sue going to read you and every other autobot when are in your bi-pedal form?"

Sue touched Jack's arm seeing the dilemma that they were facing. From what that they had learned yesterday she should not be able to read their metal faces. She however had an idea. It may take some doing on everyone's part but Sue believed it could be done. "How about I teach them some sign language? It may be difficult at first but they'll get the hang of it. Especially the short version of this," placing her thumb, forefinger, and pinky up to show the sign for 'I love you', "which is I love you."

Jack looked at Sue, "Are you sure?"

Sue nodded her head and smiled at him that she was sure, "The team knows a little bit of sign and that help a little. As far as being out in the field, we will just have to make do with what we have. I know that it will be easy to show some of the soldiers sign. If I remember correctly you, Bobby, Myles and Tara had to use hand signals during training. It's not so different than that."

"Come on mate, we can do this. We can train with these guys. We know how to keep up in firefight and we know how to take orders. You trained us to work as a team. We have always been in sinc whenever we've been out in field because we know what each other is thinking."

Jack turned to Myles, D, Tara, and Lucy. "You all agree?"

"Jackson we can do this. I'm itching to get the comm. Center in tiptop shape. From what I saw it was chaotic."

"Jack, she's right. We can do this. The venacular in this place needs some work though."

They all chuckled at Myles' comment.

"Then we are in agreement?" Jack asked still making sure. Turning to Sue he said, "Their all yours sweetheart."

Will smiled just a little, "Are you all ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then you need to back up so they can have some room." Turning to his comrades in arms Will gestured from them both to go ahead.

Everyone watched with trepidation and excitement as both Optimus and Ironhide transformed into regular bi-pedal forms.

Everyone was shell-shocked. The only thing that Sue said was "WOW".

After the initial reaction wore off, Tara spoke up for the first time, "That was really cool."

Optimus kneeled down at their level and introduced himself properly while he watched his fellow autobots transform in back of the small group, "As you know that I am Optimus." Motioning with his left hand, "This lug nut as Lennox called him is Ironhide, he is my weapons specialist. Behind you are Sunny, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ratchet our medical officer."

They acknowledge them with a nod of their heads. Sue however went up to Sunny, who kneeled down in front of her. "Is this why you were hesitant when we introduced each at the park."

"Yes ma'am" came the automatic reply.

"Then you will be the first one I teach and we will go slow. I teach children to sign so this will be an advanced version of that."

Sunny was panicking. Being by himself was fine with him, besides being with his twin, he liked being alone and this was going to ruin that big time.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack observed Sunny's reaction and reflected on his own reaction to being taught by his lovely wife not so many years ago. He had to admit she was a good teacher. She was patient when you goofed up on word or phrase. She was also the one who cheered you on when you got a word or phrase right. Sue was going to be good for Sunny.

Jack tapped Sue on the shoulder; "Lennox is going to have an aide guide us to our quarters. Then you can teach Sunny to your hearts content."

Sue eyes lit up with excitement of a child, "Cool!" Turning to Sunny she signed and spoke, **"I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can start our first lesson."**

Sunny grumbled as he watched the group go off to their quarters. He had a hard time with lesson when he was a child, especially all the pranks that Sideswipe and he pulled. Although looking back his art class was the most interesting. Sunny humphed. 'I sure hope she makes it fun or I'm going to be bored out of my chassis.'

After depositing their luggage in their rooms. Jack and Bobby went to find the range, while Sue went back to Sunny, Myles and Lucy headed to the comm. Center.

Myles had seen Lucy's determination to straighten out the comm. Center. He wanted to be there when she ordered the Army guys around. She could make a General look like a pussycat.

As Jack and Bobby followed Epps out to the ground at the back of NEST, they contemplated their next move.

Jack and Bobby were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't see Ironhide until he was right next to them. It startled them. Jack berated himself internally for not seeing the GMC truck. He was taught at Quantico when becoming a sniper to always pay attention to his surroundings and just in minutes he had blown it.

Bobby on the other had jumped a mile high. He too had been trained to know his surroundings especially when handling explosive material. Being on the bomb squad had prepared him for just about any scenario with explosives but this was way out of his league. Bobby looked at Jack and found that he too was in the same predicament. They both had been caught unaware.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Secretary of Defense John Keller felt like he was hiding from a mother who would know his every move. He was nervous. He had hid from Galloway a long while. Keller knew that the arrogant man would be on his tail. So he had devised a false trail in the hopes that Galloway would follow that lead instead of following him to Diego Garcia. What he found out made his skin crawl. He thought back to his finance committee meeting and what had transpired.

Keller had been in a meeting with the finance committee for the military bases around the country when he happened upon none other than Arif Dessa. At the time he didn't know who it was until he started to walk away. What was more disturbing was Galloway hob-knobbing with the skin-crawling bad guy. For the rest of the meeting and beyond, he knew he had to play it cool or the jig would be up. Not until did he get to his office did he relax but then he had a terrifying thought and that thought was confirmed when his secretaries best friend showed up for lunch.

Keller had watched Kellie's best friend grab her head. He knew from having Sue Thomas in his office explaining that hearing aids can pick just about anything if it is on the same frequency. Then he knew. Someone had planted listening devices in his office. It was time to leave.

So he gathered all his Intel that was on a computer chip and headed out to the air base. Only trick was getting past Galloway who had situated himself between the exit and his office.

Seeing his dilemma, Kelly devised a plan to distract Galloway in the only way she knew how, pin his door to the door jam for about 2 minutes so that her boss could leave, her only problem was making sure that Dessa didn't show up in the meantime. She learned her door jam trick from her father.

Once she knew that her tricked worked Kelly lingered in the lobby long enough for her boss, Secretary Keller to leave the building. When that was complete she unlocked her lock on the door jam and skiddattled it back to her office restroom and waited. Once she knew the coast was clear she went back to her desk, hid her tools very well, and began working on her boss' paperwork, just like she always did.

When Keller reached the air base he grabbed a pilot that he knew could be trusted and advised him of the situation. Once that was done, Keller began to explain to the base CO know what was going on and that he would be at Diego Garcia until further notice and not to contact him unless it was emergency. For instance, Galloway and Dessa showing up with the Decepticons, now that would be big 911 and then some.

Keller relaxed a little once he was in the air but it didn't last long. He spotted Galloway with his secretary almost hog-tied. He grabbed the binoculars from under his seat and gazed at her expression. It was telling him to go. Keller took in a tired sigh. Time to bring her father in. He knew that he would protect her along with his team. Once that was done, he contacted Lennox and let him know he was on his way with bad news.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Will Lennox, Lieutenant Colonel, sat listening to Lucy Dotson rip a new one into his administrative assistants also known as W01's. Otherwise known to the world as Warrant Officers. He had to smile. He had tried to get them to understand that if we didn't have our paperwork in order that it was a lost cause altogether if everyone wasn't working as a team. He reminded himself constantly that he needed to be an example to his men, so he sat at his desk every chance he could in his free time to finish his own reports. They still didn't it get until a young beautiful woman walked in and they were epitome of decorum. All was quiet maybe a total of 25 seconds and then one Lucy Dotson let loose.

Thank you Lucy Dotson! Will shouted internally, as he continued with his own paperwork.

Will had just put the last of his own paperwork away when he received the most dreaded text message from SecDef.

'ETA 45 min. bad news be ready'

Will did not walk, he ran to the hanger to the one person…err… robot who would understand his urgency of getting everyone together.

Myles watched as Lennox did a sprint over to Optimus' office. Something was up and it was bad. He flipped his phone open to contact the one person who could move their team leader and ladies over to the hanger faster than speeding bullet.

After two rings the phone was picked with a sharp, "Manning"

"Bobby, time to head to the hanger. I have Lucy and Sue here, would you grab Tara and Maggie along with our esteemed leader. We have a situation."

Back at the firing range Bobby Manning closed his cell phone. He knew that if Myles said his given name instead of Koala Boy something was going down and it wasn't going to be good. He nudged Jack a little just after he took his shot, "Time to go mate. Troubles abrewing and it's coming to our doorstep."

Jack meticulously lowered his weapon, took the clip out, and then laid it down with care on the ledge near him. He knew that the weapons specialty officer would take them back to where they belonged, they had a job to do, "Let's go."

When the best team in the FBI arrived just inside the hanger, the watched as Will and Optimus greeted Secretary Keller, who looked like he had aged ten years. They then watched as he walked up to Tara and handed her a small device, which made her excited as Tigger from Winnie-the-Pooh.

Keller knew that they had questions but he wanted to calm his racing heart first before diving into a Pandora's box of treachery and intrigue. As he watched every human and robot alike, watch him, he was grateful for their patience and time to get his thoughts together. It was going to be long debriefing.

**Chapter Twenty**

Tara looked after her squealing fest was done to determine if she could find out what was on the microchip. He barely gave his nod in her direction so she dragged Maggie along with her back to the computer room.

Once she booted up the chip Tara found her stomach turn at the images that she saw. She turned her head just in time to see Maggie empty what was in her stomach. On the screen, Dessa had tortured a friend and a colleague. Tara had not known why Garrett had retired but now she knew. Garrett had gone after Dessa and had lost. Once those images were done, she found more images of her team talking to each other at the park, outside of their local church. The bold one of them all was just outside the Hoover Building just before leaving for the Pentagon.

Tara let go of the mouse and laid her hands on the edge of the desk to get her emotions under control. The prince of terror was making his targets known. The thing of it was: who sent him the pictures? That is what bugged her. Tara grabbed her earpiece and just about growled out her urgency to Bobby via the mouth of the microphone connected to the earpiece. "I need you Koala Boy. Now!"

Sunny had followed Tara and Maggie at a slow pace. He didn't want to scare them but yet wanted to be there to protect them both if something went down. He had planted himself just outside of the computer room and found himself recognizing the shape of the pictures. There was only one Decepticon who could take pictures that accurate and not lose any color: Soundwave.

Sunny beeped Optimus quietly, as not to disturb Levi due to his sensitive ears. "Sunny to Optimus"

Optimus' hearing was so in tune to his men, that he picked up Sunny as he began whispering into his communication relay, it got his attention. "Optimus here Sunny."

"We have a problem. The Decepticons know that Jack Hudson and his team are here. From the pictures that are showing off the mirco chip that Secretary Keller handed Tara, Barricade has been sending pictures to Soundwave. Optimus, these pictures are very disturbing. There is also a picture of someone named Garrett. According to this, he died two weeks ago."

"Acknowledged. I will inform Jack Hudson's team. You continue to keep an eye on the two ladies and we'll be with you shortly."

"Alright. Sunny out."

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Bobby heard Tara's shout through his ear pierce and made a mad dash to the computer room. He didn't care if he missed half of the briefing. His Tara was in trouble and there was nothing going to keep him from getting to her.

As he rounded the corner that lead him to the computer room door, he found Sunny in his holoform standing guard. Bobby relaxed a little but knew it had to be serious for the autobot to be here. As he approached the room he could hear crying and that set his feet into motion faster, "Tara Luv, what is the matter?"

Tara turned in her chair to see her knight in shining armor of an American/Australian FBI agent looking at her with concern all over his face. 'Well, yeah Tara he is concerned; you're the one that yelled at him to get here' she thought to herself. Tara turned back to the computer screen and pointed.

Bobby came closer to the computer screen and it's contents. As he watched his body get tense and then he started to get sick to his stomach. Bobby barely made it to the trashcan. Once he had rinsed his mouth out with his water, Bobby was able to voice what he was feeling, "Why Garrett?"

"I don't know Bobby. The best that I figure through some of the little signing he has done before….Is that it has something to do with Jack and Sue."

Sunny's head popped up at that. Someone was after his charge and her mate. They will be answering to him and the rest of the autobots if he had any say in the matter. Sunny watched the video again. No matter how awful he needed answers. He was glad though that he was able to record the image in his processors. He would just have Ratchet erase it later but for now, he needed to focus on the job at hand.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sunny knew his signing was terrible even after his first lesson but he did pick up some of what Sue taught him and was even beginning to read it but one phrase was kept giving him fits. So he made a call to his charge and waited.

"Sunny what's going on?"

"Can you come to the computer room? I know that you are in a meeting but time is of the essence."

"Sure I will be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. See you in a few. Sunny out."

In the conference room where the meeting was being held Sue was concerned and confused at the request.

Jack saw her expression and asked what was on his mind, "What is wrong sweetheart?"

Secretary Keller was quiet through the whole exchange between husband and wife. He knew what was on the microchip but he didn't want Sue to lose the baby because of the awful things that were on it but he also knew there was no other choice. "Sue..Jack….." when they turned their heads turned him, he cautiously told them, "Supervisor FBI Agent Garrett was found two days ago with a microchip on his person. It was a warning sign. I had no clue why he turned up at my town car, until you walked into my office the other day."

"You mean Garrett is dead?"

"Yes Agent Hudson he is. Garrett was killed by Arif Dessa three days ago. That much we can figure out. I will tell you that he was tortured. What happened to him was not pretty."

Sue covered her mouth to keep from crying but some tears escaped any way. For some one built like a football player he was very kind to her especially when it came to being discreet in certain circumstances.

"What does this have to do with Sue and Jack Hudson, Mr. Secretary?" Optimus asked as he watch Sue cried for a friend.

Keller took a deep breath and answered his long time friend, "He mouthed a few words and signed a few before…." John Keller had to swallow hard to keep from crying as well.. "they broke his hand and then broke his neck."

Lucy and Sue gasped.

John Keller looked at Sue. This was going to be hard, "We as a group need to find what he said. Before I left my office Dessa arrived to talk to Galloway. I thank Tara for giving me information on his walk. I knew it was him with that alone. Kelly my secretary was able to help me before she was captured."

"So another words you want Sue to read what was said," Jack replied with frustration. Why did it always have to be his sweet Sue?

"It's the only way to know what he said." Keller said with regret. He felt the same way as everyone else.

Jack racked his hand through his hair and sighed, "Fine I want to be there with her."

"Agreed"

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

As he watched Jack walk with his mate over to the computer rooms, Ironhide noticed trepidation. Something was up. All the autobots had come to admire and respect each and every person on Hudson's team. He could see why Jackson Hudson had hand picked them. They were the best at what they did.

"Ironhide to Sunny."

"Sunny here."

"What's going on?"

There was a quiet pause, "'Hide I'll let you in but you have to promise not blow things up because what they have to see is bad. I didn't know other humans treated their kind this way. He reminds me of you know who only in human form."

Ironhide was never hesitant but this gave him pause. "Okay."

Sunny then transmitted the video to Ironhide. Within seconds he heard Cybertron curses that would've made a Prime blush. "Remember 'Hide you promised."

Ironhide calmed down just slightly. "Your right kid." There was another long pause, "Let me into the conversation?"

Sunny stood by the door jam shuffling his feet when Jack and Sue appeared at the door.

Sue looked at Sunny and knew that he had seen the video. Something in his holoform gave her a sense that she needed to have strength from the One on high and the man beside her to view this message.

Tara looked at Sue, "I'm sorry you have to see this. Maggie barely made it to the bathroom. Bobby barely made it to the trashcan." Tara paused again and then gulped to try to keep the tears at bay, "You might want Sunny to scan you to make sure baby and you will be okay through this."

Sue looked at Jack, then at Sunny. She grabbed both of their hands. Sounded like she was going to need the strength of them both as well as from her Heavenly Father.

Sue nodded to Tara to have her run it. What she saw made her cry but she had to do this. With a voice thick with emotion, "Tara back it up when they are tying his hands."

Sue read this words: Arif Dessa after Sue and Jack be on guard; Galloway after Secretary Keller." She took a deep breath and let it out, "Okay now focus on his hands" 'Dessa killed my wife and granddaughter. Protect my daughter Cassie. Tell her I love her."

Sue cringed as she heard the sinking crack of the neck be broken. She cleared her throat and repeated what she had learned.

Jack looked at Sunny to see if anything was wrong. Sunny shook his head no. Then Jack grabbed Sue and held on tight.

"Jack take her to Ratchet just to make sure." Sunny said quietly as he watched Jack hold his bonded mate.

Jack nodded his head, then mouthed 'thank you'. Then he buried his head in her shoulder and cried along with his beloved wife and soon to be mom.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**Twenty-Four Hours earlier**_

Arif Dessa was the kind of man that liked to have his own way. If it didn't go his way, he would bulldoze anyone that would get in the way of his plans and his plans were to please his 'god'. It was time, he felt, to destroy the ones who thwarted his plans to begin with. To begin though he needed the help of one person: Mr. Galloway.

So he sent Galloway a microchip that would insure his rightful place with the Decepticons and be able to boot his nemesis Jack Hudson and especially Sue Thomas to a place that is six feet under ground.

As he rounded the corner of the office that would lead him to Galloway's office, Arif Dessa noticed that Senator Keller was going some place in a mighty big hurry. He was so confident in placing is insurance with the right man that he didn't notice the pale look that Keller sent to the back of his head.

Once he arrived at Galloway's office he found him searching high and low for something. "What's going on Galloway?"

With his back turned to his office door, he heard a voice that he hoped that he would not be able to hear for the few days, and turned pale in spite of trying to hold it at bay, "Hey Arif didn't expect you for a few more days."

"I have brought up the time table in my schedule. Things will be alright in the next few days once I am out of the country and satisfied that my work here is done. I have come by for my insurance policy, do you by chance have it?"

"Yes"

"May I have it? It is time to show the world that it is time for reform."

Galloway paled even more if that was possible. He was a dead man. He had lost the insurance policy. He knew what Arif Dessa did to Garrett and that scared him.

"Are you ok, you didn't lose anything did you? If you did, then it will be dealt with here and now."

Galloway swallowed, "Yes, I had it and yes I lost it."

Arif looked at Galloway with disdain but covered up quickly, "Let's go find what the secretary know and then I will deal with you."

So both men left to find Keller's secretary, Kelly Gibbs. Once they arrived they found her at her desk doing her work as normal.

Kelly looked up to the two men that approached her desk, "What can I do for you gentleman?"

Arif pointed a small caliber pistol in her direction, "You can tell me where he keeps his flash drives and such."

Kelly knew she was in trouble so twiddled with her bracelet that would send a signal to Abby that she was indeed in trouble and then told Dessa what he wanted to know, "I do. I keep them in the safe behind me." She had always grown up with her father's rules and this one being no exception. "Always be specific when you lie": Rule 7. She had it down pat. What she told was a half-truth yeah she had access but so did Senator Keller but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Arif Dessa motioned with his gun, "Open it."

Kelly got up from her seat and opened up the safe. Then stood back to let him look.

Galloway was motioned with the gun to go check the safe. He was shaking from head to toe. He had to wonder how Arif Dessa had gotten a hand gun past security. Once the search over he told his captor what he found, "It is not in there."

Keeping his eye on his prey Arif looked himself and found that Galloway was telling the truth. He looked at Kelly and said, "Your coming with us."

Kelly nodded her head slightly. To ward off suspicion, she had kept her hands down. She had grown up with the Marine at the door. Kelly knew if she sent a message with her eyes that he would get the point and stay behind for a couple of minutes before taking charge. She also knew that her father was on her way. Kelly just had to wait it out until then.

As they exited the doors that lead them to the helicopter pad, she gave her signal to the Marine who understood perfectly. She also knew that her father was around some place.

Arif knew he was being had, so he knocked Kelly out with a pistol whip and motioned for Galloway to get on the aircraft. Once they were settled Dessa signaled the Decepticons that they were in the air and that Galloway was with him. It was time for his revenge.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jack continued to hold Sue in his loving embrace. He was scared for not only her but their unborn child of how hard Sue was crying. He made a quick decision that would hopefully be beneficial to them both. Jack picked up Sue in a bridal style and carried her to Ratchet. Every autobot and human gave him a wide berth. They all knew how he was feeling. They had all been there at one time or another.

Ratchet had been busy putting his tools away when his medical bay doors opened to reveal a very concerned husband and soon to be father. At a glance he could tell that Jackson Hudson was fighting emotions that he knew to well. Ratchet directed him to the table, "Bring her over here."

Jack swallowed down his emotions enough to get his words out. He didn't need to break down right now. He needed to be strong for Sue. "We watched a video that was really terrible."

Ratchet raised his eyebrow for more explanation.

Jack looked right at Ratchet with the same look he would've given Garrett. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered the unasked question, "If you want answers talk to Sunny." Looking at Sue was starting to moan with grief and he just about lost it, "She is 3 months pregnant." Jack looked back at Ratchet with pleading that was accompanied with fear, "I can't lose them, they are my world." And with that he couldn't take it any more and just lost his battle with the tears.

Ratchet gently lifted Jack from his sitting position and placed him next to Sue, who gravitated toward the man she had loved.

**Chapter Twenty-Six a**

Sunny was on the outside of the medical bay and heard every word that was spoken. His spark ached for his charges. Every mech in the building had been involved with someone or had lost someone close. Sunny hoped and prayed that this sparkling that Sue was carrying would survive. The amount of stress that she was under had him concerned for her safety. He had felt Jack's pain. Sunnys' spark was connected to them both but more so with Sue.

Sideswipe was watching his brother with concern. He had never seen him like this before. His brother had always been the crusty mech who didn't want any one close except maybe him, which was understandable because they were twins. Sideswipe was happy that Sue had gotten under Sunny's armor. She had the personality of a saint. Her patience with Sunny was incredible. When this was over, he was going to thank her for bringing the softer side of Sunny out.

**Chapter Twenty-Six b**

Optimus watched his two scouts. He was glad that Sunny was getting along with Jack and Sue. He was also concerned for Sunny's safety. The bond between a human and guardian was strong. Optimus had first had experience watching Sam and Bumblebee. He blew air out of his vents. He knew that Bobby and Tara needed a guardian and he figured that Sideswipe would be perfect. Considering that Bobby and Jack acted like brothers while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were indeed brothers.

Will came up to Optimus with a heavy heart. He didn't like to make things worse for the big bot. Will also knew that with the Decepticons on their doorstep that they needed to be ready, "Hey big guy."

"Lennox" Optimus replied. Then looked down at the human leader. Something was wrong, "Anything I can do for you?"

Will nodded. "I was thinking about talking to Sideswipe about taking care of Bobby and Tara. Especially Tara. Maggie has talked to Sunny about being Sue's guardian. She is going to ask one of the sister's to accompany her to Washington D.C. for further financial meetings. She is going to be taking one of the other twins with her. She said between her and the girls that they would be able to straighten out at least one of them if not both. I am having Epps talk to them now to see how they feel about Sideswipe."

"We think its fine." Came a voice to Lennox's right.

Will looked at Tara to find her fighting a giggle and glanced at Bobby Manning rolling his eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"Bobby and Jack have nicknames that we sometimes use for fun or when we are annoyed with them both. Bobby's is Crash."

Will looked at Bobby with a raised eyebrow that went nearly to his hairline.

"When I received my first vehicle from the bureau I crashed it. From then on Jack has always called me Crash." Bobby took a deep breath, "Jack was given the name Sparky because his car was spitting sparks from the dash board and yelled on every frequency of the police scanner that he was putting it in the Potomac."

Will looked at Optimus and back at the couple. They had made the right decision for both couples. It worked out perfect for them both. At that exact moment the Decepticon alarm sounded. Time to go back to work and defend their base and arrest this Arif Dessa and send Megatron back to where he came from, to the bottom of the ocean, to never be seen from again.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"How far out?" Came the bellowed command from Lennox.

"A good twenty-miles and closing fast."

"Ironhide do what you do best"

Ironhide nodded slightly as he headed out to the defense teams, to aid in the help they most definitely needed.

Will turned to Sunny, "Cover Jack and Sue. I don't want nothing coming through to them." He looked to Optimus for confirmation and got a nod in return. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet stuck his head out knowing exactly what Optimus and Lennox wanted, "I'll be here."

"Good," replied Lennox as heard running feet from the computer room. "Manning, D, and Myles, I need you guys to help cover Jack and Sue. I don't want Dessa getting his hands on them or you."

"Got it mate." Bobby Manning replied as they all headed to where Sunny was standing up in front of the med bay.

"I want saber rounds on these guys, especially STARSCREAM," came the strangled cry as he watched Starscream try to rip the roof off of the building. Pointing up in the sky, "Him first and the rest. My team will help Optimus fight Megatron. It is time for these guys to go down. MOVE EVERYONE." And everyone scrambled to do what he or she needed to do.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It took a better part of the day and into the night to finally get Megatron on his way to Laurentian Abyss where he should've stayed in the first place. Everyone was tired. You could see it on each every face that walked the hanger. Lennox leaned his head back on the cool concrete as he sat near the medbay. His one friend and second in command, who had been with him since Qatar, had taken a hit to the side. Will didn't know how he made it till the end of the fighting. By sheer will power was the only explanation.

They had defeated Megatron and had actually killed Starscream. What made him upset was Barricade, who got a lucky shot in. He was also the one who brought Arif Dessa to attack the FBI surveillance team. Will snorted as he remembered Sue doing the unthinkable.

**_Flashback_**

_Dessa heard a 9 mil click at the back of head._

"_You touch my husband and I will make your head looks like smashed melon." Sue steel voice was cold. If anyone described her at that moment, she was a momma bear ready to tear anyone limb from limb who even considered to harm her mate._

_Sunny was just as ticked, with not only himself, but with Dessa for going after his charge and her mate. "And if her words are not enough maybe this will." Sunny charged his guns. He knew that he wasn't suppose to harm humans but this one was testing his patience._

_Bobby Manning had seen a lot in his lifetime but his 'lil sis holding a gun was not one of them. He was going to cover her six and pray that his brother would be alright. "If she isn't persuasive enough, then I just might be." He clicked back the hammer on his own nine mil and pointed it right at Dessa's ear._

_Dessa lowered his gun and growled an unpleasant word that had Myles' attention._

_Myles' blue eyes were like slits, "There was no call for that and if it's any of your business which it's not, she was a maiden when she graced Jack's bed. Bobby cuff this guy before I do something very ungentlemanly."_

"_With pleasure mate," came Manning's steely reply._

_Once Dessa was cuffed, Sue lowered her weapon and handed it off to D who had come up behind her. She lowered her head and saw the metallic feet of Sunny and lost it. The crying started that wouldn't be stopped. Her emotions were all over the place. Finding Dessa over her husband as Ratchet walked her back from the bathroom and her emotions just took over. Sue grabbed the extra 9 mil pulled the hammer back and everyone knew the rest._

_Sunny very gently held onto Sue as she let go of her emotions_.

_**End of Flashback**_

Lennox opened his eyes as he heard 'Hide sit next to him.

"Ratchet said that Epps is going to be okay. Sue is over the battle shakes and being scanned by Ratchet to make sure everyone is healthy after everything that they had been through. Sunny is feeling guilty at himself for not paying attention. What's funny is Sue trying to reach the back of his head while still getting a sonogram. Manning and Tara went on a picnic of sorts. Their in the computer lab making sure everything is organized for the financial committee in Washington D.C."

Will smiled slightly. It was a relief to know that his best human friend was going to be okay as well as the rest of his team. Everything was right in the world.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

As Tara finished up with her report for Washington, D.C. she smelled fried chicken. Her favorite, if her nose was any indication. Tara glanced up from her computer terminal and looked around. She narrowed her eyebrows, 'Where is Bobby? He was here a minute ago and now she smells her favorite dish. What on earth is that Koala Boy up to?'

Tara had just put her head back down when a hand had stilled her own hands in front of the keyboard, and a voice to go along with it, "Tara Luv, we need to take a break. Save what you have done and come have a picnic with me."

Bobby watched as Tara started to argue, "Nope, we have been on emotional roller coaster ride for the past few days and we both need a break. I brought favorite food from the mess, which by the way is the menu for today, and we are going to have ourselves a picnic. Sideswipe is coming with us as chaperone and besides he knows the best picnic to go to, so how about it." He gave her his best smile.

Who could refuse those dimples when he smiled like that? Tara shook her head, as she blushed at his intense gaze, "Bobby Manning, what am I going to do with you?"

"Have a picnic with me and we'll go from there?"

"Yes, I'll go to a picnic with you." Tara turned around to her computer saved her work on a flash drive. Dumped said flash drive in her purse, then grabbed her purse and headed out with a handsome Aussie and his picnic basket.

**Chapter Thirty**

Sue sat at the edge of the high exam table and traced her fingernail on the ultrasound photo. She smiled at it; this was her child, hers and Jack's. Sue put the photo to her heart. The little one was safe and sound in her womb after all the excitement that they had the last few hours.

Ratchet looked at Sue's dreamy expression. He was happy for her. Although it had taken better part of the morning to get the photo of the sparkling that Sue carried. Sunstreaker wasn't helping with all his sulking. Ratchet shook his head as he cleaned his equipment. It took Sue the better part of the exam to stop being so melancholy. What finally did it was a smack on the back of Sunnys' helm with a human size wrench.

**Flashback**

_Sue had been lying on Ratchet's table ready for her sonogram when she felt pacing just on the other side of Ratchet's door. She lowered her eyebrows at the vibrations and began to get up to find out what was going on until she was stopped by Ratchet himself._

"_Where do you think you are going? I need to make sure you and your sparkling are okay."_

_Sue pointed at the door and illustrated stomping with her hands for Ratchet to understand that she could feel the vibrations through the table._

_Ratchet put his tools down that would exam his patient and opened his office door to find Sunstreaker pacing back and forth, "Sunny what are doing? Sue can feel your pacing through the floor and my exam table."_

_Sunny abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at Ratchet terrified. If a robot could pale Sunny would be the first. Why was he causing Sue more pain? Her mate was out checking with his superiors for their extended stay at Diego Garcia and he was to guard Sue. Sunny felt helpless._

_With the door wide enough Sue watched Sunny's reaction and found him sulking and that had her worried. What was making him pace? As if reading her mind Ratchet turned toward her with frustration. It was time for momma bear to come out again, "Ratchet, in your tools to have a human size wrench?"_

_Ratchet raised one of his metal eyebrows, "Where did you hear about that?"_

_Sue pointed at Ironhide not to far from the medbay talking to Lt. Colonel Lennox._

_Ratchet followed her finger to find Ironhide and narrowed his optics, "I'm going to have some few choice words with that mech." He turned his head back around and answered Sue's question, "Yes I have human size wrench."_

_Sue held out her hand for it as he placed in the palm of her hand. Once it was there she took aim at Sunny's head and threw. _

_Sunny's head snapped up at the clank at the back of his helm. He first looked at Ratchet, then at Sue and saw that she was focusing her momma bear look toward him. He didn't need a mom. He liked to sulk, that is why everyone left him alone._

_Sue sat up with her legs flat on Ratchet's table and her upper half glaring at her guardian, "Stop the sulking. It messes up with your system. I know that you're suppose to be Jack and I's guardian but sulking doesn't help it just makes you bitter and cranky. When humans sulk our body becomes out of whack. We get sick. So sulking is useless. Think of something positive. Like a sparkling that will be born in about seven and half months."_

_Ratchet agreed with Sue's observations. "Sunny why don't you come in and watch while I give Sue a sonogram."_

_Sunny tilted his head as if to ask a question._

_Sue smiled, "It is a picture of the sparkling or in our world a baby. He or she will look like a peanut right now but once he or she starts growing you will be able to pick out facial features, fingers and toes, as well as the body. It is quite miraculous if you really think about. The Person I pray to every minute of everyday is developing this person in the palm of His hand. We are definitely looking forward to seeing him or her in person in seven months time."_

_Sunny came over and held lightly to Sue's hand while Ratchet did the scan. It was every bit as awe inspiring as Sue said it would be. A little sparkling was developing and couldn't wait to see this human sparkling. He would be counting down the days._

**End of flashback**

Ratchet smirked at Sunny's reaction. He noticed movement from via his sensors and watched as Jack laid a hand on Sue's hands. He moved silently out of his med bay to give them some privacy.

Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Ratchet left the medbay. He looked at Sue's upturned face and saw genuine happiness in the depths of those blue eyes. "I am so glad that you both are okay."

"We love you Jack and we are looking forward to the caveman tendencies."

"I love you too Sue and are you really looking forward to my caveman tendencies."

Sue scrunched up her face, "Not really"

Jack smiled, "I thought not." He leaned Sue into his arms and held not her but their child as well. It was nice to have them both in his arms and safe from harm.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Bobby and Tara had come back from the picnic disheveled and laughing like a bunch of school kids. The first person that saw them was Lucy, who smirked at them.

"Well, well, this looks interesting." Lucy's skin was covered in a dark blush of her own.

"Lucy my love leave them alone. If you remember correctly, we were doing something similar just moments ago." Myles moved his hand to Lucy's waist as his whispered words had the desired effect.

Lucy blushed to the roots of her hair. She let Myles secure her more in his arms while they watched the brand new lovebirds.

"WhooHoo mate when did this happen?" Bobby's excited question drew the others to their location.

Myles rolled his eyes at his partner but answered him anyway, "We got together after you left on your rendezvous."

Lucy smacked Myles on the arm, "Tell them the rest."

Myles looked at Lucy with embarrassment, "That's private"

"Not that part, the other part."

"Oh, after giving her a very endearing compliment, I asked Lucy out and we have been having a rendezvous of our own."

"Looks like the gangs all here. Can we join this impromptu meeting?" Sue asked as she held onto Jack's hand as he guided her to their friends.

Tara and Lucy looked at Sue with excited questions in their eyes. Lucy was the first one to break, "Well?"

"Everything is fine." Sue looked at Jack then back at their friends as she put a hand on her stomach, "You all will be honorary aunts and uncles in the next seven months."

"WhooHoo." Bobby went over to honorary sis and gently picked her up and swung her back and forth.

"Crash put my wife back on the ground before she initiates your clothes and shoes."

Bobby paled and put Sue down, who promptly ran to the nearest trashcan and relieved herself of resent meal.

Jack rushed over and pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. He then turned his 'brother' and scowled. Jack gave her his water bottle to wash her mouth out when he felt Sue touch his arm.

"Don't punish Bobby with your scowl he was excited and didn't know that whirling me around like that would cause me to lose my lunch." Sue raised her head and looked at her friends and then back at Jack, "If you hadn't noticed when we walked in that our friends have gotten together as couples. I see a couple of weddings happening pretty soon."

Jack looked at their friends and saw what Sue saw. Bobby, Tara, Myles and Lucy cuddled up to each other. He looked back at his bride and the mother of their unborn child and winked as well as smiled, "Your right sweetheart."

They both were thinking the same thing. It was going to be an interesting year for all of them.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

And it was. Six months in, Sue had to be hospitalized. She was having contractions and they needed to be stopped. The medical team of doctors and nurses, that were assigned to Sue's care, were able to stop the contractions but they were cautious, they wanted Sue to stay over night for observation. Sunstreaker stayed with her when Jack and the rest went home to get some rest.

Two in the morning, Sue started to groan. With her deafness she was not able to hear herself but she could feel her body hurting.

Long before Sunstreaker had come up to Sue's room, he set his sensors to alert himself when and if Sue started having contractions. When Sue started to moan his sensors starting going off loudly. He got up from his position by her bed and headed to the nurses station to alert when he bumped into Ratchet's holoform.

"Oh good you're here. Sue's contractions started up again."

Ratchet immediately hurried to Sue's side. He took out his stethoscope and laid it against her pregnant belly. His excellent hearing picked a very distressed infant. "Sunny go to the nurses and give them this," he handed Sunny a card that had his human name on it, "then have them call her doctor, not the doctor on call, his incompetent, I want her physician here at the hospital in 20 minutes. If you have trouble have them call Secretary Keller because I personally will be taking over her care."

Sunny went and did what he was told.

Within 20 minutes when Sue's OB/GYN didn't show, Ratchet disconnected the lines to Sue and then carried her out of the hospital. He had resistance from all of the nurses and the doctor on call. He didn't care. Sue was his patient and he was going to take care of her, his way.

Twenty hours later with the help of the base corpsman, Ratchet was able to carry a beautiful pink bundle to Jack while the corpsman stitched up Sue. The little girl in Jacks' arms had some lung problems but they were minor.

Jack looked at his little girl with a sense of peace. He and Sue had talked about kangaroo care when she was having trouble with the pregnancy. As he snuggled his daughter on his bare chest he thanked the Lord for her safe delivery. He looked up to see Ironhide in his holoform standing next to him.

"Hatchet says that Sue is going to be okay."

"But…"

Ironhide didn't like the emotional side of things but with Sue's help he had began to open up about his life on Cybertron. She had told him that a lot of things were not his fault, that because of war he had to do what was necessary to survive. "She will not be able to have anymore sparklings. It would kill her."

Jack nodded his head, "Thank you for telling me 'Hide. I have my daughter and wife, that's enough. I am just thankful that they are both alive."

Ironhide clasped his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed, "Are you two excited for the weddings that coming up?'

Jack smiled, "Yes, Sue is excited to be standing up for both of them and so am I."

Ironhide traced his long finger on the back of the dark haired beauty and smiled.

Three months later at the exact day as their niece was born Myles, Lucy, Bobby and Tara joined their hearts and lives to each other.

In the photo pictures of their wedding the FBI surveillance team had their guardians parked in back of each couple.

In the photo were Jack, Sue and baby Elizabeth with Sunny; Bobby and Tara in their wedding attire with Sidswipe; Myles and Lucy with Ratchet.


End file.
